El vuelo de un Angelito
by Danioska
Summary: Historia inspirada en acontecimientos reales, UA S&S T&E cuanto dolor podemos sentir al perder a ese niño que llevamos durante tanto tiempo en el vientre... Un pequeño angel abrio ss alas y emprendio su vuelo antes de poder apreciar su hermosura...


Buenas Noches a tods los lectos, esta será mi primera historia inspirada en un acontecimiento personal y muy triste espero que sea de su agrado dejen reviews con criticas buenas y malas! … la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Sakura hay muchas escenas del pasado las cuales colocare como Flash Back.

Esto vendría siendo el prologo de mi historia

Espero que les guste…

**El vuelo de un Angelito**

Es muy doloroso perder a un ser querido… muchas personas hablan de superar ese dolor, "Hay que ser fuertes" o "Todo pasa"

Sin embargo cuando sufren esa perdida es que se dan cuenta de cuan difícil es tener fortaleza… de cuanto necesitamos un hombro en el cual llorar o un amigo en el cual descargar todo esa amargura, que nos quema por dentro, que nos embriaga.

En este momento, siento cuan dolorosa es esa perdida. Pues que triste es perder a un ser que no llego a estar 9 meses en tu vientre, que sentiste su corazoncito latir todos los días de su corta existencia, que te produjo tantos antojos,

Tantos momentos felices, y cuantas veces te regalo una patadita para decirte "¡Aquí estoy mami, te amo!"…

El dolor que puede sentir una madre al ver que su bebe se le va de las manos sin poder hacer nada… es indescriptible

El sentimiento de culpa que embriaga a las personas de su alrededor preguntándose "¿Por qué no la ayude? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla ya que todo paso?"

Bueno quizás algunos se identifiquen conmigo u otros sientan el dolor de una perdida, pues un bebe es una bendición y mas cuando desde antes de nacer es amado, es esperado…

Desde pequeña siempre quise tener un hermoso niño, siempre quise que al llegar del trabajo cansada, una vocecita me levantara el ánimo y me hiciera continuar…

Cuando fui creciendo mis ideales no cambiaron, mi meta siempre fue formar un hogar con una familia hermosa y muy unida.

Mi primer y hasta ahora Único amor es Shaoran Li. Lo conocí en la secundaria, con la edad de 16 años; cuerpo atlético nada exagerado.

Todo un caballero, con sus ojos de un cautivador castaño achocolatado al igual que sus rebeldes cabellos. A mi parecer todo un ángel

Desde el primer momento que lo vi me quede perdida en su mirada. Mi primer amor, que fuerte era mi atracción hacia el.

Pero, pronto me di cuenta que estaba enamorada sola… Mi ángel solo me veía como una amiga en la cual confiar todos sus secretos… hasta el momento el para mi era mi vida yo para el simplemente su mejor amiga y confidente.

Tomoyo, siempre me dijo que estaba equivocada y con el tiempo me Daria cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras.

En la Flor de la juventud. Con piel blanca porcelana unos ojos del color de la amatista, con un hermoso cabello lacio negro azulado labios y nariz perfecta…

Toda ella era perfecta. Los muchachos la perseguían, y es que con un carácter tan dulce y amable. Un andar grácil y elegante. Nadie podría negarse a sus encantos.

Junto conmigo, fuimos las estudiantes más sobresalientes del año.

Mi mejor amiga, casi prima Tomoyo.

Actualmente es madrina de mi primer hija, Nadeshiko, en honor a mi madre.

Yo, Sakura Kinomoto. A la edad de 15 años era una joven alta y delgada con el cuerpo plano, como una tabla por ambos lados.

¿Caderas anchas y una fina cintura?, a esa edad aun no habían aparecido…

Mis ojos son la parte favorita de mi cuerpo de un hermoso y profundo verde esmeralda grandes y alegres. Cabello color caramelo. Pase mucho tiempo de mi vida llevándolo corto y con ganchos…

Fui muy infantil. Era una persona muy alegre siempre tenia una sonrisa para regalarla al que la necesitara. Siempre fui, soy, y seré muy despistada; y algo torpe en algunas ocasiones. Todos me querían… mas El, aun no me amaba

Nuestras diferencias eran muy notables, el provenía de una familia muy importante en China, la cual pertenecía al Clan Li.

Mi familia; siempre vivimos en una pequeña casa, en un tranquilo suburbio llamado: Tomoeda. Con ambiente calido y personas amables... éramos humildes; vivíamos bien, todos nos amábamos. Nuestra familia estaba conformada por:

Touya Kinomoto. Mi atorrante hermano… fue engendrado antes que mis padres se casaran por lo cual mi abuelo se alejo totalmente de mi madre… Touya me lleva 6 años es mas alto que mi padre de piel morena tostada ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, lo mas resaltante es su carácter siempre fue muy huraño.

Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos aunque se que me quiere mucho siempre me llamo moustro por mi carácter tan despreocupado alegre y ruidoso!

Mi padre Fujikata Kinomoto; alto y delgado, con piel clara; ojos pequeños y amigables su cabello castaño al igual que el mío. Era profesor en una Universidad.

El, se caso con mi madre cuando ella solo tenía 19 años.

Nadeshiko. Fue; por lo que he visto, una hermosa mujer, muy amable y carismática, de piel blanca albina y hermosos ojos verdes… como los míos. Cabello Hermoso de un negro azabache. Alta y con una figura envidiable para las otras chicas.

Yo nunca la conocí. Pues murió durante mi parto.

Pero aun así, la amo por traerme al mundo y se que donde quiera que este me esta, cuidando a mi. Y a mi hermoso angelito. Que recién abrió sus alitas, para emprender vuelo y hacerle compañía a su Abuela.

_Mi vida siempre fue color de rosas. Todo era perfecto tenia casi todo lo que quería, excepto a el… pero siendo mi amigo. No podía ser Más feliz…_

* * *

**Continuara**

¿Que les pareció?... espero que les halla gustado! Quiero aclarar que esta trama es totalmente UA y que los personajes, por desgracia, no me pertenecen a mi. Sino a CLAMP (aunque quisiera que no!)

Quisiera que me ayudaran un poco con algunas sugerencias, pues soy nueva en esto y que me digan si voy por buen camino, muchas gracias! XD

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización De El vuelo de un Angelito


End file.
